


Ransom

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [358]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: anon on tumblr said: I believe the world needs more Virgil and John interaction. My prompt is "Please come get me?" :) thanks!





	

Protocols for rescue had been drilled so deeply into Virgil’s head he barely had to run the checklist anymore.  He plunged deeper into the cavernous space, eyes scanning for his brother.

John’s text had been cryptic.  “Please come get me.”  He hadn’t responded to any of Virgil’s texts, and his calls had gone unanswered.

The crowds were thickest here, the dance floor packed, and though there was a laser light show visible from the levels that ringed the huge space, down at ground level it was dark enough that Virgil wanted his shoulder rig.

The noise was a physical presence, and Virgil almost turned back; no way John would have willingly gone deeper into the cacophony. But some instinct made him pause.  John never usually sent cryptic messages for help, either.

Virgil pushed deeper into the crowds, forcing a path across the dancefloor towards the neon-lit bar at the back of the space.  It was six deep there, the bartenders almost running the length in front of a mirrored wetback that reflected the garish lighting like a kaleidoscope.

If Virgil was ever asked to design a hell for John, it might look a little like this.

Virgil almost left, but at the last second he caught a flash of familiar red hair out of the corner of his eye.

John’s eyes were as wide as saucers, his shoulders hunched.

Virgil slowed his push through the crowd, taking in the way the gaggle of women in outrageous makeup and too-little clothing were all but plastering themselves over his brother.  All John’s exits were blocked, not unless he wanted to make a scene.

John knew how to make a scene.  He just didn’t like it overly much.

Virgil shook his head and took pity on his brother.  He tapped the nearest of the beautiful people who had kidnapped John.  “Excuse me.  I need to steal him.”

In the end, Virgil negotiated John’s release for the cost of a round of shots.  “That was a cheap ransom,” Virgil teased as he pulled John clear and began bodily shoving him towards the exit.

“Shut up and keep walking,” John muttered, barely audible over the thumping bass blasting out the speakers.

Virgil shut up and kept pushing for the exit.  John would find that smear of lipstick on the back of his neck in his own time. 

Preferably not before Gordon had seen it first.


End file.
